The present invention relates to nozzle assemblies such as for example CO2 spray nozzle assemblies.
Single point and broad spray nozzles are fabricated with a plurality of welded sections. Broad spray nozzles are fabricated from an orifice array tube and a barrel block machined to accept the plurality of the nozzles. It is unacceptable to industry if a single nozzle in a broad spray nozzle array does not perform to specification. This sometimes occurs because the broad spray nozzle could not be properly cleaned due to areas and regions in the nozzle created by the manufacturing process. These areas and regions trap materials which could contaminate the purity of CO2 fluid being dispensed through such nozzle. Therefore, welding together separate and discreet nozzles or nozzle assemblies can provide for these areas and regions determined to be unacceptable by industry.
In addition, injection of different fluids, such as gases for such applications as surface charge mitigation, is not possible with existing nozzles and nozzle arrays because such nozzles or nozzle arrays do not permit for admixing different fluids above their solubility levels, i.e. the mixtures end up separating out into their original distinct fluids or do not mix sufficiently so that the user is left with two separate fluids for treatment, as opposed to a blended or homogenous mixture for treatment.